Dia's Zeraora
This Zeraora is an -type Pokémon that was befriended by Dia. Biography Prior to the series, Zeraora met Dia after it saved him from Guzzlord. Dia and Zeraora both realize they had something in common: they both want to defeat Guzzlord and save Alola. However, after many years of battling the Ultra Beast, they constantly failed. When Ash and his Pikachu unexpectedly entered the Ultra Ruin through a portal two Tapu Koko made, they got into a skirmish with Guzzlord. Dia used Zeraora to help them escape from the Ultra Beast's clutches and get them to safety. Zeraora later battled Ash's Pikachu and won. Dia and Zeraora then plan on having the remaining Ultra Rangers pick up Ash and Pikachu and take them home. But, Ash came across a location he recognizes: the Pokémon School. Dia and Zeraora learned they came through dimensional rift between parallel worlds. Dia explained how it worked and how it effects both worlds, which really confused both Ash and Pikachu. While Ash and Dia were eating food together, Ash wanted to offer food to Zeraora. But instead, it refused the offer and preferred to be alone. Dia reveals to Ash that Zeraora isn't technically his Pokémon. For it's with him only because it wanted to send Guzzlord back through the Ultra Wormhole. Dia told Ash about how he and Zeraora first met and Guzzlord's only weakness was the second face above its enormous mouth. But the main problem was that the Ultra Beast had too many defenses which protected itself from Zeraora's attacks. He then tells Ash that the reason why Z-Moves aren't working in his world was because all life was destroyed and Tapu Koko left the Alola region. Since then, he and Zeraroa became disillusioned with Tapu Koko's disappearance, thinking it abandoned Alola, and all their efforts of stopping Guzzlord were hopeless. Ash and Pikachu sympathized Dia and Zeraora's dilemma and wanted to help them find a better strategy by training. At first, their training irritated Dia and infuriated Zeraora, who responded by throwing a rock at Pikachu. Pikachu used his Thunderbolt to shatter the rock. Dia tells him that Zeraora is telling them to stop, but Ash refused to believe it, for it was simply helping them train. Pikachu brings Zeraora down by aiming its Electroweb at the school's bell tower. Dia still believes that Zeraora is agitated at their insistence. But Ash knew that it wasn't true and wanted Zeraora to participate in their training. A battle ensues as Pikachu and Zeraora clash together in their training. During the training, and despite getting flung several times, Ash and Pikachu never gave up and continued the battle. Ash and Pikachu's friendship and training methods has helped both Dia and Zeraora reinvigorate their ambitions and focus. But despite a successful training session, Pikachu's electricity somewhat attracted Guzzlord's attention. With no other options, Dia and Zeraora had no choice but to accept Ash and Pikachu's help. They race down the debris and put their plan into action by luring Guzzlord to the Ultra Wormhole underneath. Pikachu attempted to ensnare Guzzlord in its Electroweb, but the Ultra Beast fought back. Dia and Zeraora wanted to retreat, but Ash and Pikachu refused to give up. And just when Guzzlord was about to swallow everyone whole, Tapu Koko appeared and trapped it with its electricity. Tapu Koko reactivated Ash and Dia's Z-Rings, which allowed Pikachu and Zeraora to use Gigavolt Havoc on Guzzlord and send it flying into the Ultra Wormhole. With that, the Ultra Beast's rein of terror in the Ultra Ruin has ended for good. Dia and Zeraora thanked Ash for his help and knew it was time to send him and Pikachu home. Zeraora battled Pikachu one last time and helped them open a dimensional rift to allow them to enter through. Before saying good-bye, Dia and Zeraora assured Ash and Pikachu that they will restore their world to how it once was and promised to battle them again one day. Known moves Using Close Combat Dia Zeraora Plasma Fists.png Using Plasma Fists Dia Zeraora Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack Dia Zeraora Slash.png Using Slash |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Dia Zeraora Gigavolt Havoc.png Using Gigavolt Havoc | Close Combat; fighting; SM100: Battling the Beast Within! Plasma Fists; electric; SM100: Battling the Beast Within! Quick Attack; normal; SM100: Battling the Beast Within! Slash; normal; SM100: Battling the Beast Within! Gigavolt Havoc; electric; SM101: Parallel Friendships! @ This is a Z-Move }} Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Mythical anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Captured Mythical Pokémon